


Blessing in A Kick

by hyucklaugh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by that time baekhyun (accidentally) kicked chanyeol's hand, M/M, bottle cap challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Inspired by that time Baekhyun (accidentally) kicked Chanyeol's hand during the bottle cap challenge.





	Blessing in A Kick

**Author's Note:**

> So last night my friend requested me to make a fic based on that moment.
> 
> Deb, this is for you!
> 
> Happy reading!

"Okay, I'm gonna start now," said the small man in front of him.

Chanyeol believes in Baekhyun's hapkido ability, he really is. But he can't deny that he's kinda scared for his hand well being now.

Turned out Baekhyun never disappoints.

He kicked his hand right on the spot.

Insert the members laughter as the background of his misery and it's perfect now.

Seriously, if he is not so whipped for the smaller guy he would have kicked him into oblivion. His hand hurts like hell.

Not only that, the smaller even has the nerve to ask him to hold the water bottle again. The thing is, Chanyeol can never say no to Baekhyun. So there he is, sacrificing his precious hand for the sake of love.

When the older successfully kicked the bottle cap he unconsciously let out a relieved sigh. At least his hand is safe now.

But once again, Baekhyun never disappoints.

He poured the water inside Chanyeol shirt, which resulted in him yelling in a quite unmanly way.

God, this little guy here surely will be the death of him.

\--

**Later at the dorm**

When Chanyeol emerges from the bathroom, there's already someone waiting for him in his room. It's no other than his beloved boyfriend.

"Hey Baek, do you need something?"

The said boy only shakes his head and walking closer to where Chanyeol is standing in front of the bathroom door.

He just raises his eyebrow at the blonde boy in front of him. It's rare to see Baekhyun this quiet.

He keeps his eyes fixated on the older, and only when he's close enough that Chanyeol realizes that there's something in his hand. It looks like some kind of pain reliever patch.

He watches on as the smaller reaches for his injured hand and take it to his lips. He kisses the reddened part tenderly, as if to kiss the pain away.

Sure, they have been together for quite a long time already, but gestures of affection like this never failed to make it feels as if his heart was about to burst out from his chest. It's at times like this when he can feel he was being loved the most by the beautiful man in front of him.

He just stares at him silently, worshipping Baekhyun's serene expression. The older hasn't released his hand yet, so he opted to pull the older closer to him. He circles his other arm around the blonde's lithe waist and lays his head on top of the blonde's head.

"I'm sorry for hurting your hand earlier Yeol," the older finally said softly.

Chanyeol just chuckles at this and released his hug. He cups the older chubby cheeks and kisses his lips chastely.

"Don't apoligize, I know you didn't meant it. And now that you kissed it, the pain has gone away. Look, it's perfectly fine now," he said while showing the back of his hand. He's lying though, because he's definitely can still feel the stinging sensation on his hand.

But thankfully Baekhyun just play along with him. "You liar, even blind people can see that there's an angry red mark on your hand. But I suppose I just need to kiss the pain away," the blonde said while shrugging his shoulders and takes his hand once again and kisses it repeatedly.

Chanyeol just chuckles at the older's cute antics while looking at him fondly.

Maybe if getting kicked means he will get thousand kisses from Baekhyun then he wouldn't mind getting kicked again.

(But he would be _really _thankful if the earlier event won’t be repeated though.)

\--

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you like it!
> 
> I apologize for the grammar mistakes since english is not my first language.


End file.
